dark_angel_filmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ralph Gray
First appearing in Season 5, but going to Season 6 as well, Special Agent Randolph Gray is just that guy that exposes everyone and doesn't care. Biography His father was a detective but a horrible father as he was never there for Ralph when he was a kid. His father soon got caught in a case where he had to deal with a whole gang. Ralph was not the richest kid out there so his father was usually having financial troubles. Ralph’s father was later found dead and dismembered in a garbage dumpster. Ralph’s mother was a caring and a great mother until one day, she was diagnosed with cancer. when Ralph was 17. Ralph thought that if he stayed positive and funny, he could keep the family happy from all this negativity through his life but it did not work. Ralph started working at different jobs to get enough money to keep his family safe but when Ralph came home, he has realized the terror of what the gang did to his mother too. He stood outside the door and found her lying on the ground and dead. Something broke in Ralph and made him more cold but he never stopped having that comedic trait. He became a detective like his father and trained himself in mechanical engineering and martial arts to expose any others he poses as a threat to society. The FBI later took notice of Ralph's skills and they hired him on as an agent. He started off running and was tasked to the Harbor Butcher case in New York City. He leads the NYPD in the case as he gains some new evidence that leads to Kathy Farwell back in her days as The Vigilante. He then begins a manhunt to look for Kathy. Ralph suspects that something is up with Theodore Lyndock, as he begins to act strange when new video footage towards the case is handed in. Then when a fire drill is suddenly activated, Ralph becomes more suspicious. As his investigation continues he teams up with Commissioner Jason Lycan to find more details on the criminal they're after. He later confronts Lycan to ask him why all the times he was able to arrest Team Angel, he didn't. Lycan simply said that they did more good for the city than his entire force combined, which Ralph denies. He then tries to get a warrant for the Dark Angel's arrest, which is denied. Ralph gets in a fistfight with Lycan later on, which gets him removed from the FBI. He then decides to take the investigation on the Dark Angel on by himself. He starts to investigate Aren Danielson and finds out that he is connected to Angel, which he is determined to find out how they are connected. Ralph soons find Aren. He threatens to expose Aren, but Aren beats down Ralph, saying if Ralph even makes a move to, Aren will know, and Aren will kill everyone Ralph loves. Ralph later watches Kathy's movements as the Cat and matches them to the female Vigilante he was investigating so long ago. He pieces together that Kathy is the Cat, and the Vigilante. He then is hired back by the FBI as he investigates the death of Jessica Foley which he believes was caused by her then soulmate, Alex Lyndock. A warrant is then put out on Kathy due to the info Ralph learned. After Ralph investigates the Dark Angel some more, and corners him, he manages to learn that Alex is the Dark Angel, after getting beat up some by him. He then gets a warrant on Alex, after both him and Kathy. He later works with Lycan to take down the Dark Angel, even though Lycan is working as a double agent. Later, the FBI and Ralph arrive at the roof of Freedom Tower after the showdown with Balor (Sean McLoughlin). Alex gives himself up, on one condition. Ralph and the FBI agree to the condition. Ralph allows Alex to make a public statement. Alex reveals to the public he is The Dark Angel. With that said, Ralph arrests Alex and takes him to the Pentagon. Episodes List Season 5 * Episode 2 - "City of Heroes" * Episode 3 - "A Matter of Trust" * Episode 7 - "The Realm of Shadows" * Episode 8 - "Anyways...." * Episode 9 - "What We Leave Behind" * Episode 10 - "Who Are You?" * Episode 13 - “The Sin-Eater” * Episode 15 - "So You Want To Start A War" Season 6 * Episode 4 - "Next of Kin" * Episode 7 - "Wormwood" * Episode 9 - "Till Death Do Us Part" * Episode 13 - "Brothers In Arms" * Episode 14 - "Fundamentals" * Episode 16 - "Lake of Fire" * Episode 19 - "The Final Countdown" * Episode 20 - “This Is The Way Our World Ends” Behind the scenes Ralph is played by none other than Hartley Sawyer who has had many roles in such TV shows like Glory Daze and playing Ralph Dibny/Elongated Man on The Flash. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}